Considerable research evidence shows that alcoholism prevalence (Breslau, et al., 2006) and alcohol use topography (Bachman, et al., 1991; Wallace, Bachman, et al., 2003) differ for African Americans compared to Caucasians. Despite these differences, relatively little research has examined what factors contribute to the alcoholism risk process in African Americans. Based on an integrative model of cross-cultural research (Smith, et al., 2006; Spillane & Smith, 2007), the goal of the proposed study is to test a model examining both potential common (disinhibited personality, response to alcohol, alcohol expectancies) and specific (social/contextual) risk factors that could account for the racial differences seen in drinking behavior. It is hypothesized that African Americans will have lower mean levels of common risk factors (e.g., disinhibition) compared to Caucasians and that contextual factors (e.g., religiosity) will differ in both mean levels and association with drinking across races. These contextual factors are thought to constrain the relation between common risk factors (e.g., disinhibition) and drinking. African American (n = 140) and Caucasian (n = 100) participants will be included in the study. One hundred and forty African American participants (mean age = 21.87, SD = 1.17; 45% male) have completed the study as part of a project examining genetic factors in African American drinking behavior (R21 AA015218, PI: Dr. Denis M. McCarthy). Caucasian participants will complete the same alcohol challenge protocol. Participants are administered a structured interview (SSAGA-II: Bucholz, et al., 1994) and complete paper and pencil questionnaires assessing drinking behavior, disinhibition, and alcohol expectancies during their first visit. On their second visit, participants consume vodka and tonic in a laboratory setting, to achieve an estimated peak BAG of 80 mg/dl (0.08%). Subjective and physiological responses to alcohol are measured every 15 minutes for the first hour and three more assessments are completed every half an hour. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: African Americans exhibit a different drinking pattern than Caucasians, but relatively little is known about how risk and protective factors differ between these groups. Examining both risk factors that are common across racial groups and factors that may be culturally specific could provide a more complete picture of the alcohol risk process for African Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]